Shura (One Piece)
Summary One of God's priests. Shura was responsible for the security of Upper Yard in Skypiea. His territory was the Ordeal of Strings. His Ordeal had a three percent rate of survival. Was first introduced in the Skypiea Saga during a hunting on Upper Yard. As one of Enel's priests he hunted tresspassers. Appeared at the Altar of Sacrifices, facing Chopper and later Gan Fall the former God. He was later defeated by Wiper. Following Enel's defeat, he was banished to a desert cloud with the other former Priests (excluding Gedatsu). Power and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Shura, epithet "Sky Rider". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 31 (Pre-Timeskip), 33 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Birkan (the humanoid race that live on the Sky Islands), Former God Enel's Priest, Former God Enel's Priest. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept spear user, Adept Observation Haki user, Fire Manipulation (his spear has a Flame Dial), Flight (with Fuza), Breath Attack (Fuza has a Flame Dial on its mouth that let it breath fire), Limited Thread Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small Town level (stabbed Wyper) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (comparable to the other priests) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (sustained the damage from an Impact Dial and remained the capacity to fight back and utterly defeat Gan Fall) Stamina: High (can sustain damage from Gan Fall's Impact Dial, fought the Shandians for hours). Range: Extended melee range with his weapon, tens of meters with Fuza's breath. Standard Equipment: A spear with a Flame Dial, String Clouds, Fuza. Intelligence: Above average, as a priest he should be quite intelligent. Demonstrated knowledge about judgement's rules. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. Losing composure nulls his Haki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However, Shura only has demonstrated one: ** Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Shura is a practiced hand with Kenbunshoku Haki. He's capable of keeping his sights over all of Upper Yard, and he is capable of seeing brief premonitions of the future as long as he maintains his composure. * Dials: Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. ** Flame Dial: This Dial stores flames. Shura has installed one of these on Fuza's beak in order to give the bird the power of breath fire. ** Heat Dial: This Dial produces heat. Shura has installed one of these on his spear, granting it the ability to turn on fire. * Challenge of the Strings: Within his territory Shura has access to a massive number of Cloud Strings which are imperceptible to sight and so light that people can't feel them until they are trapped. He can also restrains people as shown in his fight against Gan Fall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Priests Category:Antagonists Category:Spear Users